Popcorn and Lettuce
by Lapis Kagamine
Summary: A story of a girl (Rin) whom wakes up from a coma and has to find out all that happened before, and remember all the memories of the past. Read, and I hope you all like. If you don't like, please tell me why. That's what help make a better writer, no? (Please be nice.. I am a human with feelings too...) Well, thanks to all, and I hope you enjoy. Arigato!
1. Introduction

Silence.

That was the first word that popped into my mind as I opened my eyes to face the bright light that shined from the window next to me.

I opened my mouth to say a word, but then closed it, in thought of where I was. This wasn't where I used to be. Which then, where did I used to be?

I had not had so many questions ever in my life that I remembered. I remember asking where the train station was. I remember telling someone I would return. I remember.. Telling somebody goodbye. But that's it.

" Rin, You are finally awake! I can't believe.. You're awake.." A girl said, as she shoved her face onto her white gloves that she wore.

"Pardon madam, where is it that I am at?" I spoke in hope for my first answer to my million questions.

"Why, in the hospital! Where else would you be that has all these things for fixing people up?" She said, with a smile, as she wiped off her tears.

I smiled. A hospital. Of course. Where else could have these things?

"It's been so many years.." She said, sitting down on a chair beside me.

"Years?" I said in confusion. I didn't know what I had done in my life to figure out what had happened so many years ago.

"Yes, you have been in a coma for so long. You missed your teenage years. You should be turning 25 soon." She said, looking at the paper rolled around my arm.

"How long?" "I lost count.. but around 10 years. You made it in the safe zone of history. You don't have to worry about dying in a gas chamber anymore." She said, then stood up, and walked out of the room.

I looked around me. Gosh, I have no idea where that thing is. Hopefully it isn't in this room.

"_Mother, are you there?" I asked, knocking on the door. "Yes, I'll be out in a little." She said. _

_I sat on the window, and popped my head out to see the view to our garden that mother and I had put together. _

"_Mom, the tulip isn't there anymore. What happened to it?" I said, looking back in. "I don't know honey. We'll have to see." She said in her room._

_I looked outside the same time a large sound erupted from what felt like a close distance. "Ma!" I yelled, closing the window shut and opening the door._

"_Dear, I'm changing!" She said, putting on her shirt. "That was scary..What is it?" I said._

"_I don't know." She said, moving the curtains a bit and looking outside. "How strange. Seems fine from here." She said._

_The sound came again, this time with such intensity that I could feel the earth move below it. It wasn't a natural disaster._

* * *

This was originally a fiction press story I came up with, but I sort of felt like making it into a fanfiction. And who else but my favorite characters,Vocaloids? Well, please review and tell me if you have any ideas, complains or anything that can be fixed. I appreciate all, and to those who follow/favorite, I will be looking at your stories as a mini treat. (don't I always do that anyway?... well... shh...)

Have a good day/night to all~!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I had given it my all when it came to working at school. I never missed an assignment, and I passed everyone of my tests. Never late. Never had scored anything under an A. That's what they said was good for me. So that's what I did._

I stood up, looking around me, as the machines that the hospital owned were near me. I could not recall such things in my life. It didn't seem possible that in this time I had not been conscious, Technology had advanced so much. It just seemed out of place.

"Rin.. Kagamine" I read on the paper that was wrapped around my wrist. Even my name felt like something I had heard of, but didn't recognize at the same time. But that wasn't of my interest at this time. I had to find out my life. I couldn't just sit here and wonder.

I pulled off one of the tubes that connected me to a machine, removed my gown, and I sneaked to the door, opening it slightly. It seemed that the person in charge must have been busy because I managed to escape the building. Lucky me.

Outside was simply a strange view. It wasn't as I imagined. I expected a town with small buildings, but I found myself with huge buildings that people got to on fancy cars. Clearly I was outdated. But one thing I could read by myself: the sign on a building that said "Burger Prince". There must be food.

I walked slowly toward it, right behing the people that went into the building. They have doors that open by themselves. BY THEMSELVES I TELL YOU.

Maybe I am turning old. I am an adult now. According to the girl in the hospital at least.

"Can I get a Vhopper?" A lady asked the cashier. I looked around realizing that food names had changed too. Ten years could not have been this life changing, could they?

I looked at a girl who was standing outside alone, sewing a patch onto her jeans.

_"Don't worry, I'll just patch it up and it'll be fine. You don't have to get out of your way to buy me a new pair of jeans. It's pretty much impossible" I said, talking to a person as I sewed my jeans using a safety pin and string. There wasn't a needle, but I could ceirtainly improvise._

A flash of memory was all I needed to go talk to the girl. I had to.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help to notice you." I said, walking outside to talk to her. She looked up at me and gave a gentle smile. "Thank You. It means alot." She said. Her eyes expressed the loneliness inside her heart, and the kindness of a person. "Is there any way I can help you?" I said, then realized there probably wasn't much I could do, considering how much of an alien I am right now. "No, its fine. Thank You, though." She said, smiling. "You're not waiting for anyone, are you?" I asked. "No, why?" She said, finishing the patch. "Mind if I take you on a walk?" I said returning a smile. "Yeah! why not?" She said, walking beside me.

"I'll be honest, I don't know where to head to. I don't recognize this place." I said, walking on a path by the road. "Are you lost?" She said, a bit worried looking. "No, I just don't know where I am. You see, I was in a coma for ten years and I don't remember anything. But this place.. it just isn't as I expected from my memory. Unless I'm wrong. I don't know. But I want to know my past." I said.

"Then leave it to me. I know this place like the palm of my hand!" She said leading me.

"My name is Lenka, what's yours?" She said. "Mine is Rin Kagamine. At least it seems." I said with a slight laugh. "Kagamines? I only know a girl at school who's last name is that, but she doesn't really know her family. She's adopted. Pretty much everyone at school is adopted though." She said thinking.

"Oh, thats sad.. Are you adopted as well?" I asked. "No, just an orphan." She said with a smile. I don't think I could have said I was an orphan without parents with the smile she gave. That didn't seem natural.

"Why is that?" I said, walking to what seemed like a park. "I really don't know. The stories are endless. I've been told that my parens died, but also that I was abandoned as ordered by military offficials, so my parents could serve in the war, while I was also told that one died with the other surviving but never finding me. It's actually became interesting to hear all these crazy stories." She said, laughing.

"I don't know what I would do if I were you. I can't remember anything." I said. If there was something crazy I wanted to do, was yell to the world if anyone recognized me so they could help me figure out my identity. It all semmed so easy, but so hard. Finding who I was would be the biggest challenge of my life. But I was determined to face it.

* * *

Preview for next chapter...

"Hey Lenka! What you up to? Will you present me you new friend?" A guy with blonde hair in a tiny pony tail said, approaching us with his light blue bicycle. This guy seemed like a creep. Especially the banana picture on the front of his bike.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the LONG time I took to update. But at least I updated.. no? Thanks for the comments and follows/favorites. I really REALLY appreciate it! Thanks!**

**I decided to start making little preview at the end of the story to add a little... I don't know. Just thought I would try it out!**

**I hope to be updating soon. Please review, follow or fav as you would like. If you have any questions that you would prefer not to make on the review section, PM. you'll have a higher chance of a direct response. Thanks for everything once again! Arigato!**

**-Lapis Kagamine**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Hey Lenka! What are you up to? Will you present me your new friend?" A guy with blonde hair in a tiny pony tail said, approaching us with his light blue bicycle. This guy seemed like a creep. Especially the banana picture on the front of his bike.

"This is my friend Rin-chan. I just met her. She's really nice though. In fact, I'm taking her on a tiny trip around this place so she can get familiar with the town." Lenka said. "That's cool. Don't forget that you have to go take care of Luka's garden. She's at the school right now." He said. "Oh right! I almost forgot. Can you take Rin from here? I'll catch on to you later!" Lenka said. "Yeah, fine with me. Take care!" He said, waving to Lenka, who was running now. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" She said, turning back for a few seconds, with a smile.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Im Len. Do you want to ride along with me on my bike? I'll be able to show you around more of the place that way." He said. I stood there thinking my possibilities. I could get lost if I didn't accept his offer. But if I did, I would be stuck with this strange person. Better off accepting his offer considering I'm am the alien here.

"Do I take that as a yes or a no?" He said with a smile. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. "Ok!" I said. He got on his bike and I sat behind him. He looked back at me, and took my arms putting them around his waist. "Hold on tight!" He said, smiling.

_"Don't worry. we'll make it on time." He said, as we got on his bike. If there was one way I could get to places without walking, it had to be his bike._

"Is everything ok?" Len said, making my flashback end. "Yeah, all good!" I said, smiling. That was the strangest flashback of mines yet. But something is still better then remembering nothing, right?

"This here is the library. If you ever need to research anything or just want to relax at a quiet place come here." Len said with a little laugh. "I know what a library is!" I said, laughing as well. "Well just in case. I don't know how foreign you are from here. You may not know anything for all I know." He said. "Just act like if I came from the past or something. foreign enough." I said with a smile. "Haha, you would have to learn a lot if that were the case!" Len said. I nodded. I don't think he realized I really meant that.

"And.. here's my house, if you ever need anything." He said, pointing at a yellow house. "Then.. there's this garden." He said, stopping. "Do you like flowers?" He asked. I nodded. He got off and I followed him into this door in between bushes. "Nobody really knows that this is here. But I love coming here to take care of it. It was ruined before, but I come often to take care of the flowers. It's my little secret garden" He said, walking on a stone path.

The flowers were of all kind: even of colors the rainbow cannot express, and of shapes I had not seen before. I stopped and looked at the butterfly whom did not become frightened from my presence. "Oh, she's back!" Len said, turning to look why I had stopped. "She?" I asked confused. "The butterfly comes very often." He said smiling. I looked at the bright blue butterfly that stood out from the bright red rose.

"Here, the most special one for my lady." Len said, handing me a beautiful flower with a wide variety of colors that made it stand out from the rest. It was almost unreal. "This is so... You didn't color it?!"I said, looking at the flower, then at him. He laughed then pulled me by the hand deeper into the garden.

The view was spectacular, exotic flowers that seemed to come from a persons imagination. It was just to beautiful to be true.

"Just planting them took a long time. If I had colored them, I would probably be living here to be able to finish." He said. I smiled.

"Let's go bug Lenka, shall we?" He said, putting out his hand. I looked at him then back at the hand. Clearly he seemed to have a thing for me. "Sorry, I hope this isn't abnormal in the place where you are from." He said smiling, then walking toward the bike. "No, it's fine." I said.

"Len? Shouldn't you be at work today?" A girl with Green hair said to him as we stopped at a school. "No, I took a vacation this week, remember? What about you? Shouldn't you be helping Meiko at the bakery?" He said. "Meiko closed up for some repairing. I'm helping Luka out with grading papers here. But she insisted I take a break from grading and help her and lenka with the gardening here." She said.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter...

Len looked at her in a serious way, then smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot! Gumi, This is Rin by the way. Rin, this is Gumi, my girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: I will let your little brains process this chapter. What will happen? Dun dun dun... Please review and tell me what you think. Since it has been a long time since I wrote, my ideas are a little bit different from last time, so I might need a little help brainstorming. But I will be continuing this story.**

**Suggest any ideas by PM. I love listening to suggestions for my stories!**

**Thanks to all again! Follow/Favorite as you would like. Arigato!**


End file.
